


Castiel's Purgatory

by thewinchesterlifestyle



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Blood Drinking, Bottom Castiel, Breeding, Breeding Kink, Castiel in Purgatory, Exhibitionism, Gangbang, Knotting, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Multi, Name Calling, Needy Castiel, Omega Angel Castiel, Omega Castiel, Other, Purgatory AU, Purgatory Sex, Rough Sex, Top Benny, Violent Sex, Voyeurism, dubcon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-17
Updated: 2016-02-17
Packaged: 2018-05-21 07:14:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6042823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thewinchesterlifestyle/pseuds/thewinchesterlifestyle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Benny doesn't find Dean but instead he finds Castiel who has gone into heat. Unfortunately for Castiel Purgatory is unforgiving and has twisted up what is usually a few days into an impossible length of time. Monsters from all over Purgatory are attracted to the whining angel filling the air with pheromones and every single one wants a turn.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Castiel's Purgatory

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a prompt.

Castiel whimpered, a broken and wrecked sound, as claws dug into him and a thick cock shoved roughly into his aching ass. It filled him up, stretching him wider than he had up to this point and immediately the creature began viciously pumping into him. The wet, sucking sound of the monster’s cock pounding into him echoed through the trees before getting lost in the sounds of other creatures waiting their turn.

His mind was lost, gone and twisted up with pheromones, hormones and a single-minded  _need_  to be bred during his mating season. It was nothing like a season in Heaven where he was ripe and fertile for several days.

Here in Purgatory it was endless.

“Fuck that sloppy ass and give the rest of us a turn.” The words were snarled, angry and with an underlying hint of arousal that mixed thickly with the other creatures waiting either for their first fuck or a repeat.

His eyes fluttered and his breathing hitched, catching in his throat and causing his mouth to simply hang open as his body moved against the uneven ground.

The clothes he’d been wearing were in a tangled, ripped heap feet from him and blood, semen and Purgatory muck covered a good portion of his body.

Castiel’s throat worked and his eyes rolled back in his head as his cock jerked with his release, spilling his seed onto the messy ground under him and his hole fluttered around the thick cock working him over. “That’s it little angel.” The monster, a  _werewolf_  his fuzzy mind realized at a hard ball started catching on his rim, laughed, “You’re gonna get bred up. Fucked full of creatures and used until there is nothing left. Purgatory’s bitch.”

It sounded perfect as Castiel lay there on the ground, body hot and tight, as a fat knot shoved itself into his ass and warmth spilled into him in thick, hot ropes that had him releasing a shuddering breath. All around him there were more snarls and fighting as Purgatory’s monsters tried to get closer, to be next.

“Fucking werewolf!” the words were spat by a vampire who Castiel knew had already attempted to breed him and had taken copious amounts of blood while he’d been buried inside Castiel. “Now we have to wait your fucking knot out.”

“Cut his dick off. That’ll solve it.” Another smirked viciously.

A sound of agreement echoed around and Castiel felt fingers shoving his face into the ground as his body shuddered, a whine ripping itself from his lips when the werewolf ground against his ass and another load was emptied into him.

“You have all the time in the world to fuck this whore’s ass. He’s been like this for well over a month!” the werewolf snarled back, fingers digging into his flesh roughly, as he ground against Castiel’s ass and more of his come shot inside.

They squabbled around him and the instant the knot was small enough his most recent breeding partner was ripped away, he was rolled over and legs shoved up as a new cock pushed into his gaping hole. Fingers dug into his wrists as he was held there and another round of fucking,  _breeding_  his instincts screamed, started up.

Five more creatures used him, emptying themselves into him as he begged and shook with need, until something of note happened. The voice drawled, words he couldn’t quite register, as large hands rolled him over, shoved his legs apart and angled him so his ass was raised up high.

He could feel come leaking out of his ass, large hands touching him and then a blunt pressure against his sensitive rim. The thick cock pushed into him and heavy balls rested against his ass once the newest creature had pushed into him.

The first few thrusts were slow, something he hadn’t experienced since his mating season started but soon enough whatever was using him was thrusting into him wildly. The loud slap of balls rang out and Castiel whimpered, inner muscles fluttering, as he shoved himself back.

The mindless need rose up, dragged him down and Castiel’s begging earned laughs, jeers and more filthy comments that if he’d been able to do anything other than lay there and take it he would have taken offense to them.

But after over a month of near constant use, hole never empty for very long, he’d gotten almost used to the comments and the violence of it.

“Fuck. You feel so good around me.” The voice was rougher now but still had a noticeable drawl to it. “Never seen anything like you around here, wings.”

Castiel felt fingers knotting in his hair and the way he was shoved down harder as the creature picked up speed but then it went still and pulled out. He had a moment to make a desperate sound of protest before he found himself on his back and being fucked once more.

Only this time the fingers in his hair turned his head to the side, revealing where he’d already been bitten and drank from before, and that’s when he caught sight of fangs. The vampire kept working his hips forward as his teeth sank into Castiel’s neck, breaking open the skin and in his haze of pain and pleasure Castiel could feel the vampire taking deep pulls of his blood.

The thrusts became more languid and lazy as the vampire moaned against him, drinking and drinking, until Castiel’s limbs felt heavy and he went limp. His body could only lay there, blood rapidly being drained, as he was used and his blood drank. A few minutes later there was a short gasp and hips slammed up against him as the vampire emptied his release into him.

“You had your fuck and drink, Benny, get off.”

The vampire inside him pulled away, lips and teeth bloody, as he flashed a threatening grin at another vampire. “I just found this party and you’re going to deny me a snack?”

“If you wait a bit you can have another go. His blood replenishes quickly and I really want to shove my dick in that wet hole while he’s completely limp after you drained him.”

Castiel shuddered when the soft cock slipped from him and this time it was a Leviathan that moved forward after pushing away a dragon Castiel had been bred by three times already. Some part of him was trying to scramble away but another part yielded at the sight of another stepping up to breed him and it wasn’t as if his limbs seemed to be working anyway.

He just wanted relief, wanted the need and fire and desperation to leave, because he was sensitive and his very being craved being bred. His heat never seemed to stop no matter how many cocks shoved into him or how many creatures pumped their come inside his ass.

There was a deep chuckle, eyes flashing at him, as he was yanked around and shoved about easily.

It was the single most violent coupling since his mating season had started. The Leviathan greedily took and took and took until Castiel was inarticulate, babbling and shaking mess under it. He could feel blood lazily trailing down his skin, the pressure of fingers dug into his hips and his nape.

None of the others said anything when the Leviathan took two more turns with him and left him in a heap on the ground of Purgatory for the next: a siren that moved towards him with a smirk on a familiar face. Castiel pushed into the hands that touched him, bared his throat when the creature tugged at his hair and moaned loudly when the siren’s cock nailed his prostate without fail on each deep thrust.

 


End file.
